Marco Polo
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Post For better or worse fic. If there were 5 more minutes to the ep . Just a crazy, silly ridiculous, unrealistic crack fic. It isn't meant to be any more than that.


Okay so within seconds of the finale ended, (well after the creaming and jumping) I announced that I wasn't going to read or write any finale/ post finale fan fiction. I am more into stories about the chase rather than the catch. Some like romance, some like crime others like humour. I think it's because I like to create and read something that hasn't been done in the show, I like something different. That's all.

I was also happy, no wait that is the wrong word, I was satisfied with the way the ep ended. I think it's a great lead into season 7 and think the creator did a great job.(That's just my opinion you may think differently and that's perfectly okay) I then went on twitter and saw that others weren't so satisfied. As I drove away from a Castle friend's house (a very strong person who allowed to me to watch then ep with them despite my talking getting emotional and tapping her knee right at the end) I started thinking… if here were 5 more minutes to the ep before it ended how would it have played out. Would people have been satisfied? So all these crazy Castle theories, that I am proud to say known for (well author LittleLizzieZentara know me for) started filling my mind. What if…..

I went from not writing any to writing three. _**Marco Polo, It's a bit chilly, Jump**_. You can read them in any order(If you want to that is). They are not stories or even one shots. Simply "5 Minute Fix It's", some may refer them as Episode End Tags. Very short pieces of work. I in no way think any of this will happen in the next season. This was just me mucking around. These stories are just crazy silly ridiculous, unrealistic crack fics. They aren't meant to be any more than that. They are not meant to be serious just for a laugh. So I hope you enjoy a bit of light fluffy craziness.

Thanks for reading.

Thanks to Dan for editing these for me. You were a huge, huge help.

* * *

Marco Polo

By

Natalie Elizabeth

Beckett stared at the burning wreckage for a total of two seconds before she began advancing on it. Castle's car was on fire. She had to see if he was still in it.

"Castle," Beckett yelled at the car as she got closer.

"Hey Miss, you need to stay away," a hand appeared on her arm but she shrugged it off.

"Castle," she yelled again trying to see into the vehicle. She couldn't see if there was anyone in the car but he could have been hunched over in the seat after the crash. No! She wouldn't believe that. Despite her never letting him drive, he was a very capable driver. Something must have happened to force him off of the road.

"Castle," she yelled not so much at the car but at the universe.

"Beckett,"

Beckett turned around at the faint calling of her name. Who had called her? She turned around in circles trying to see where the sound had come from.

"Did you call out to me?" she asked the nearest officer, the one who had tried to stop her.

"No. I don't even know your name," he told her.

Beckett turned back to the vehicle. "Castle."

"Beckett."

This time she barely heard it. Beckett looked over the area around the car.

"Everybody shut up," she yelled. It suddenly went quiet except for the crackle of the fire consuming Castles car. "Castle." she tried again.

An officer approached her but she held up her hand to stop him.

"Beckett,"

Beckett took off at a run in the direction of theresponse.

"Castle."

"Beckett."

"Castle."

"Polo."

Beckett stopped running. Polo. Was she delusional? Was she hallucinating Castle's voice just as she had when she was hanging off the side of the building?

"Castle?" she called out again not trusting her own mind anymore.

"Beckett. I am over here. My head hurts. I ruined my suit. Why are there trees everywhere? We are getting married near the beach."

Beckett frantically looked around until she saw a shiny black shoe poking out behind a tree. She ran over to him and collapsed on the ground next to him.

"Castle."

"Hey. You're in a white dress. Did we get married already?"

Beckett ran a hand down his face to prove to herself that he was real. Her hand quickly became slick with blood.

"No we didn't."

"Oh okay," he said, disappointment dripping from his voice. "I guess it's just a piece of paper right. It's not important."

Beckett smiled at him. He obviously had a head injury and was a bit confused. "Castle, paper is your life. It's important to you and it important to me, too. Marriage is more than just a price of paper, it's about a commitment and desire to keep working towards a wonderful life."

"So why didn't we get married?"

"Because you didn't show up."

Castle closed his eyes. "That doesn't make sense-my feet aren't cold."

Beckett bit her lip. She should really have a medic come and check him out. "Castle you were on your way to get married but you never showed up. You crashed your car. Do you remember it at all?"

"There was flashing?"

""Flashing. Like lights. Did you see blue and red lights like on a cop car?"

Castle shook his head.

"No, like white flashing lights. But I didn't want to head towards it; I was trying to get away from it."

Beckett frowned. Had Castle had a near death experience?

"Flashing lights and people yelling my name," he told her.

Beckett bit her lip. What was he talking about? People yelling his name and flashing lights. She gasped.

"Paparazzi?"

Castle opened his eyes and looked at her. His eyes seemed a lot more focused than they had been. He sat up straight and frowned.

"Yes. Paparazzi. Gina said there were quite a few unhappy ones when I said I wouldn't let any come to the wedding. They must have found out about our wedding in the Hamptons. I remember now. They pulled up next to me in a black SUV. Way to look inconspicuous. The idea is to blend in not stand out. They started taking pictures and I wasn't paying attention to the road."

Beckett gritted her teeth. She needed to get married quickly-that way Castle couldn't testify against her when she killed some paparazzi.

"How did you end up here?"

Castle shook his head in confusion. "I don't know. I just remember I needed to get away from the car."

"Well that's good. It kept you alive. Now let's get you checked out. Your mother is probably in a worse state than you are. Can you stand?"

Beckett stood then reached out to her fiancé and helped him up. He stumbled at first but then righted himself.

"Are you okay? Do you have any other injuries?"

"I hit my head before my air bag went off. When they go off it's like being shot though. Wow."

Beckett sighed. "Be thankful. That probably saved your life."

"Well that's why I bought a Mercedes. You remember the Mercedes ad I showed you on YouTube where that family survived that horrific crash."

"I do, Castle, but that vehicle was a different model to yours. And I know I know. You say they are all made to the same standards. It doesn't make your car bulletproof, okay?. You can't go crashing into things." Beckett held on to him as she made her way back towards the burning vehicle. "Hey, can I get some help over here."

Several officers came rushing over and helped them both. Castle was asked several questions about the paparazzi that had ran him off the road. After giving them the description of the non-descript SUV and the people behind the flashing lights, Castle was free to go.

"Come on, Castle, let's get you to the hospital." Beckett told him as she made her way over to their wedding car.

Castle shook his head. "No I am fine. I was confused at first but now that you are here I feel better. Clearer."

"Rick."

"Let's go get married."

Beckett shook her head. "Not until you get checked out."

"Lanie can check me out after she chews me out for ruining our wedding day."

"You haven't ruined our day and Lanie deals with dead people."

Castle nodded as he got into the back of the car. "Exactly. Lanie deals with dead people so she can tell you I am alive and well."

"Rick."

"Kate," he responded back. "I want to get married. I want to get married today. Lanie is qualified to check me over. If she says I need to go to the hospital I will. I promise you. Even if I am okay, I'll even take it easy on the alcohol and on the dance floor.'

Beckett sighed. Well it would be good if he took it easy on the dance floor. They had a videographer who was supposed to be recording the whole event. It would be nice not to have Castle, Ryan and Esposito having a dance off on their wedding DVD.

"Okay. We better hurry and get back. Lanie and Esposito were looking a little too friendly. No way am I letting all the hard work Martha and Alexis put in to make this day special for us, only to have Lanie and Esposito steal it."

Castle smiled. "Really-Esplanie is back on. Maybe we should…"

"Castle," Beckett warned.

"What? I was kidding. Although double wedding…."

"Castle!"

Castle closed his eyes sat back in the car as it took off. "Okay, let's go get married so I can call you Castle."

"Who says I am taking your name."

Castle opened his eyes. "Oh, so your taking my money but not my name."

Beckett scowled at him. "If you remember I don't want your money!"

"I know, but I figured we could have a fight so we could then have makeup sex and honeymoon sex."

"Castle, you almost died, and all you can think about is sex?"

Castle laughed. "Well,yeah isn't that reason enough. Besides, no one ever died thinking I wish I had less sex.'

"Unless they died of syphilis,"

Castle sighed. "Why do you have to ruin my theory with your logic."

"But your right. Life should be celebrated?" Beckett leaned over and kissed her bloody and bruised fiancé. "Let's get married."


End file.
